poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Enchanted Dominion (Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz's Story)
This is how Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz arrived in Enchanted Dominion in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (Ventus and his Friends walks through King Stefan's Castle) Ventus (sighing): Still no sign of Terra and Eruptor! Spyro: I wonder where they are? (They reaches the end of the hallway and enters Princess Aurora's Chamber) Ventus: Ah? Pop Fizz: Wow. (They looks over and sees Aurora lying on a Bed as if asleep. They walks silently toward her for a closer look) ????????????: Stop, you get away from her! (They turns around and sees three small fairies in dresses and pointy hats. They stand with their wands drawn) Ventus: Wha-- Oh, We're sorry. It's just, We've never seen anyone so beautiful. (The fairy in red flutters closer to them) Flora: Who are you? Ventus: I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven. Spyro: Spyro the Dragon. Pop Fizz: Pop Fizz. Fauna: Oh... You don't seem bad, dear. I'm certain you have a pure heart, just like our precious Aurora. Ventus: Can you tell us why she's sleeping? Flora: Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart. Ventus (crossing his arms): Hm... Well then, why don't we go get it back for her? Fauna: That's impossible, dear. Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe. Spyro: We're not afraid. We can't just leave Aurora like this. We can help. You gotta believe me. C'mon, let's go get her heart! Flora: You know, you're absolutely right. The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along--follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you to get lost. (They nods and leaves the room.) (They enters the forest and reaches a wall blocked by green fire) Ventus: Looks like we're stuck. Flora: This must be Maleficent's doing. Fauna: I know. (Fauna flutters over to the wall and waves her wand at the fire. Magic sparkles appear from the end of her wand and create a hole in the wall. The fire dies down) Fauna: Shall we? Ventus: Yup. (They enter the Forbidden Mountain and walk up the long rocky road. Once they enter the Gates of Maleficent's domain, they encounter her hog and bird-like minions in her Throne Room) Flora: Careful, they're Maleficent's. Ventus: Well, they ain't guardin' nothing. (One of the bird-like minions yawns) Ventus (commanding): 'Ten-shun! (He and his friends runs in) Spyro: No sleeping on the job! (They takes out Maleficent's goons. The enter the hall and make their way through the maze of magical walls. Ven approaches a blazing green flame at the end of the room. Amidst the fire, a heart floats. Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz points his Keyblade at it, and the fire vanishes, leaving dark smoke. The heart escapes and floats away) Ventus: That should do it. (They begins to leave, but stops) Ventus: Huh? Spyro: What's going on? (There is a flash and they gasps. Thy starts seeing a memory. Aurora stands in the forest with Prince Phillip) Phillip: Don't you remember? We've met before. Aurora: We...we have? Phillip: Why of course. You said so yourself--once upon a dream. (He takes her hand in his and they walk through the forest. They stand beside a tree, Aurora leaning on his shoulder) Aurora: I never thought I would meet you--outside of my dreams, that is. Phillip: Who are you? What's your name? Aurora: Hmm? Oh, my name... Why, it's... (Her face quickly changes) Aurora: Oh, oh no, I can't... (She starts to run away) Aurora: Good-bye. Phillip: I must see you! Aurora: I don't know, maybe someday. Phillip: When? Tomorrow? Aurora: Oh, no. This evening! At the cottage, in the glen. (The memory ends) Ventus: What was that? Pop Fizz: And it's that a memory? Flora: Aurora's memory. She must have gotten her heart back. Ventus: So her dream came true! Flora: Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love. Fauna: I see you hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dear? Spyro: Yup. Flora: You also have a strong light. Merryweather: All right. Hurry, we can't stay here (Ventus and the three good fairies return to the Throne Room and run into Maleficent) Maleficent: Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me, child, was it you? (She glared at Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz) Flora: Maleficent! Ventus: Only 'cause you stole it in the first place! (He and his friends runs toward her and jumps. She raises her arms and vanishes in green flame. They lands and looks around quickly) ???: Well, if it isn't Spyro and Pop Fizz. Ventus: That voice, you don't think is. Spyro: Yeah, it is. They saw Kaos All: Kaos. Kaos: I never knew you come to this world. Spyro: Yeah. I can't believe we see you again. Ventus: Master Eon said that you have been banish to another world. Kaos: Yes, Ventus. Thanks to Maleficent. Now I working with her. Maleficent: A Keyblade... You must be Ventus, Spyro and Pop Fizz. (They sees her above near the throne) Ventus: Huh? How do you know about us...and the Keyblade? Did Kaos told you? Maleficent: No. My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra and Eruptor gave me a demonstration. Ventus: Terra, Eruptor? They were here? Maleficent: Why, yes. In fact, it was they who stole Princess Aurora's heart. (They shakes their head in disbelief) Ventus: That's a lie! Spyro: We're not believing you! Pop Fizz: You make fool out of us! (They readies their Keyblade) Maleficent: I was asked to leave you unharmed...but it seems Me and Kaos have no choice! (Merryweather gasps and the fairies use their wands to become balls of light. They enter the battlefield and help Ven fight the evil witch. Afterward, Maleficent walks up a set of stairs, breathing heavily) Ventus: There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that! Spyro: Even Eruptor! He doesn't do anything wrong! Maleficent: You don't believe us? That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily. Ventus: They did? ????: Ven, Spyro! Don't be fooled! (They looks around and sees...) Ventus: Aqua! Spyro: Jet-Vac! Stealth Elf! Aqua (running in): Terra and Eruptor would never do that. You know that as well as we do. Ventus: Yeah! Spyro: You're right! Maleficent: Ahh... The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree... Ventus... Aqua.... Spyro... Stealth Elf... Jet-Vac... Pop Fizz (They glare at her) Aqua (to Ven): The Master sent us. Ven...let's go home. Stealth Elf: You too, Spyro. Ventus: But Terra... Spyro: What about Eruptor? Aqua: Terra and Eruptor's not ready to leave yet. (Ven and Spyro remembers his encounter with the boy in the mask) ??????? (memory): Like right now? They're leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up, they'll be a different person. Ventus (sadly): Sorry, Aqua. But I can't go with you. Spyro: Me too. Aqua: What? Ventus: It's just...we have to find them before it's too late! (Ven leaves) Aqua: Ven! Stealth Elf: Spyro! (Fauna starts to go after him, but Flora stops her. Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz runs out of the castle) Ventus: Terra, where are you? Pop Fizz: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3